1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film having a high-resolution-patterned silver image on each side of a transparent support and a method for producing such a conductive film by use of a silver halide emulsion layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for forming a conductive pattern on each side of a support are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-158108 and 2008-216799, for example.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-158108, a photosensitive material has a silver halide emulsion layer on each of both sides (A and B sides) of a transparent support. The A and B sides are spectrally sensitized in different spectral sensitization ranges. In a sample 101 used in Examples of the above patent document, an image formed on the A side has a line width of 18 μm, and an image formed on the B side has a line width of 20 μ.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-216799, an image is formed on each side of a transparent support by an exposure treatment using photomasks that each have a filter layer capable of transmitting a light having a wavelength corresponding to the spectral sensitivity of each side of the support.
In the case of forming a thin wire pattern on each side of the transparent support, when one side (one surface) of the support is exposed, the incident light is diffused in the transparent support thereby to blur an image on the back side of the transparent support disadvantageously.
The silver halide emulsion layer with a spectral sensitivity can be formed by adding a sensitizing dye thereto. However, the dye remains in the layer even after development, so that the dye deteriorates the conductive properties of the developed layer, failing to obtain a desired conductivity.
Furthermore, in a case where the conductive film has the conductive pattern with a large line width as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-158108 and 2008-216799, when the conductive film is superimposed on a touch panel of a display panel of a liquid crystal display device, moire tends to be generated disadvantageously.